Truth in the Darkness
by wolfandthief
Summary: While Belle visits her library late at night, she is faced with a truth she doesn't want to confront.


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE** : This was written over a year ago for Rumbelle Secret Santa. I am now getting the courage to post it here. _

It was only a bit passed two in the morning, and all of Storybrooke was sound asleep. All except Belle Gold who was just about to enter the Storybrooke library. The young beauty had been unable to sleep, something kept weighing in the back of her mind. Belle couldn't figure out why but Rumplestiltskin had been acting different lately. Distant. Darker. As if he was keeping something from her. One thought came to Belle's mind at what it could be. A jolt of cold air shocked her body, and she couldn't tell if it was from her thoughts, or the crisp night air. Shaking off the thought of her beloved betraying her Belle entered the one place she could always find solace, with her books. Belle didn't bother to turn the lights on, she headed toward the reference desk and pulled out a candle and some matches from the bottom drawer. There had been something peaceful about reading in the dark with just a flicker of light.

A familiar voice called her name, and left the beauty startled for merely a moment. Belle had wondered if Rumple had followed her there. It was usually he who woke up before she did, except for tonight. Once more she heard him call for her, and Belle followed his voice. What she saw made her gasp, and nearly drop the candle she was holding. It was her true love, but a darker version of him. Just like the one she had found in the Snow Queen's location. Only this time instead of facing the mirror version of herself, she was facing her husbands. Knowing the Snow Queen most have placed it there herself, Belle took a couple deep breaths, and closed her eyes before answering.

"W-What do you want?" Belle stammered.

The familiar reflection laughed harshly. "You don't honestly trust him dearie, do you?"

A lump formed in the brunette's throat. Of course she knew what he was speaking about. She would have been a fool not to, but she only hoped this dark form of her husband was speaking of something else. Or perhaps just like last time it was all lies to terrify her, make her believe the worst. Only instead of her own reflection trying to convince her of her fears and doubts, it was now her true loves. She didn't respond, just simply stared at the mirror.

He chuckled darkly. "You honestly think you have the real dagger? That he has been honest with you this whole time?"

Finally she had found her voice, but just barely. "You're lying. You're trying to deceive me, make me believe the worst."

Another chuckle. "Am I?"

"Yes." Belle stated matter of factly, trying to put on a brave façade. "He wouldn't lie to me. You don't know him like I do."

The reflection simply shook his head at her, a look of pity struck his face. "Don't I? Who to know the dark one better, than the dark one himself, dearie?"

"N-N-No." Belle shook her head. "You're lying. You're merely a creation of the Snow Queen's to drive people apart, to make them turn their backs on one another."

The reflection sighed incredulously. "Deep down, you know what type of man… Monster you married."

Belle shook her head, she was falling apart. The mirrors words effecting her, but still she prayed. She prayed this was a lie, another trick… Though she feared it wasn't, and that even her own darker reflection had been right. Still she couldn't let herself believe it was true. Still she tried to cast aside unease that was settling in her stomach. "He's not a monster!" She defended. "Rumplestiltskin is not that man anymore… He's changed. I've seen it."

"No dearie, you see what you want to believe. You see what he wants you to believe, but you're not that foolish." The mirror tried to get her to see. See her husband for what he clearly was. A monster. A coward. A beast.

Trying to convince herself more than the ruthless reflection taunting her, Belle reached into her purse and pulled out the dagger. "Then why would he give me this?" Belle questioned, her hand shaking as she held the blade in her hand.

"Easy dearest, to fool you. So he could continue to do pursue magic without your interference."

Shaking, it took a moment for Belle to reply. "NO!" She shouted, her voice quivering. "He loves me. He wouldn't lie about that.

For once the mirror agreed. "No, that much is true. He loves you, but he loves his power even more. He always has."

"Stop it!" Belle screamed. "Please, STOP!" She cried.

"Test it." The mirror told her.

Confusion swept of her face for a brief second, as Belle looked down at the dagger, than fear took over. "No… I can't. Not again, I can't control him like that. Not after last time.

"If you were even controlling him last time." He pointed out. "Test it. Summon him, see if he comes."

"I-I can't. I won't." The beauty refused.

"Prove me wrong, use the dagger. See if he comes."

The offer was tempting, and Belle knew it was a temptation she couldn't refuse. Not if she wanted to show this wicked version of the man she loved he wasn't telling the truth… Not if she wanted to show herself this wicked version of her husband wasn't telling the truth. Then he'd come, and she would give the dagger back, for good this time. So she did, she summoned the dark one.

It was like a nightmare she couldn't find herself waking up from. The beauty had summoned her husband, and he had not come. So she tried once more. Still nothing. This dark reflection that resembled her husband continued to just stare hauntingly at her through the glass. The dagger fell from her hand, and dropped to the floor. Her heavy breathing, and the faint sound of metal falling on the ground was the only sound that could be heard.

The beauty's mind was reeling, she now knew the dagger was a fake. Had it been a fake this whole time? Had their marriage been a complete lie? Belle had to get out of there, to think. Put the pieces together. There were so many questions that were rushing through her mind like a tidal wave. She thought back to when he proposed to her with the dagger. He told her it was a symbol of trust, of their love… That was when he promised not to kill Zelena… Zelena it was making sense. Her death. Back when she had first died the terror of him deceiving her even then had crossed her mind. When the video had shown the Wicked Witch taking her own life, Belle had eased those doubts out of her mind. It had probably been magic that her husband had doctored to feign his innocence. Now she knew the truth, but she had to confront her love. Demand the truth from him.

"I have… I have to go," Belle bit her lip, tears pooling her crystal blue eyes. "I-I have to." Unable to finish her sentence, Belle blew out the candle, and darted out the library quicker than she had entered. The lies, the trickery, the betrayal… It ended now.

Truth be told Belle had no idea how she was going to confront Rumple. She knew she just couldn't handle the lies any longer. A series of scenarios swirled through her mind, and in each one she left him. Belle just couldn't see how they could work through this. Belle had reached her limit, and it tore her apart. Even with all they had been through Belle always had hope they would be together forever, until now.

Finally she had found herself back at their house, or what used to be theirs. It was still rather late, but she didn't think this could wait. Not with everything so fresh on her mind. Taking a few deep breaths, the young brunette tried to pace herself as she walked into what she used to consider her home for what could be the last time.

Entering the house Belle noticed the kitchen light was on, which meant Rumplestiltskin had gotten up after she left, and instead of feeling relief for not having to dwell on this for much longer, she just felt panic and fear bubbling inside of her. "Do the brave thing, and bravery will follow." She whispered the familiar mantra to herself, as she found her way into the kitchen, spotting her husband sitting at the dining table. It was obvious he had waited up for her.

"Oh sweetheart." He got up rushing over to her. "You're home, I had figured you went to your library, and I didn't want to disturb you. Are you alright?" Noticing that his love had been crying he grew more concerned. "Belle, sweetheart… What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

"Only you." She whispered, voice with tears.

He drew back as if she had slapped him. "Belle, what do you mean sweetheart?" Only one thought came to mind, but he had been so careful for her not to find out. He couldn't risk losing her and his power, so he did everything he could to maintain both.

Belle pulled out the fake dagger. "You're a liar Rumplestiltskin… I trusted you." The beauty wept.

The imp's face blanched. Everything was starting to catch up to him. The truth always had a way of catching up to him in the end. Still it didn't stop him from trying to make his web of lies any bigger than they had become. "Belle, I-"

"STOP. Quit LYING to me." She shrieked at him. "I summoned you, and you never came, explain that!" She demanded.

For once in his life the Dark One found himself at loss for words. The brunette just shook her head as tears rained down her cheeks.

He wondered what had caused her to summon him in the first place, as if she could read his mind Belle answered that question for him.

"The mirror where the Snow Queen lives… There was one in the library as well. Only this time instead of looking at myself, it was you." She explained. Shaking her head again, Belle continued. "Gods, you must really think of me as some gullible fool, you can easily manipulate."

He couldn't be shocked that she had felt that way, still it killed him that's what she thought. "Please Belle… Let me explain."

"Why so you can lie to me some more? Make me believe it's all in my head, or that the mirror is lying to split us apart?" She snapped bitterly.

Tears stinging his eyes as well. "No darling… Not this time."

"The dagger you proposed to me with… Was that one a fake?'

"No, I proposed to you with the real one, I switched them later, when…" He couldn't finish his sentence. She knew. When he had killed Zelena, which he had promised her he wouldn't do. That's when the lies had begun, and from then on only grew from there. There was so much to discuss.

So he sat her down, as she demanded answers from him. He explained how he was only supposed to kill Zelena. Rumple opened up about his year as her prisoner, and how his last promise to Baelfire was to avenge her for his death. After 300 years of tearing about heaven and earth just to find his son, the Wicked Witch had been the one to kill him. Something he would never let go.

In the end Belle understood that, and perhaps it was unfair to ask him of such a thing after all he had been through, but still it didn't make up for the fact he lied to her, instead of telling the truth. So he continued. He told her that he had given the dagger back on their honeymoon, and how he had planned to start their marriage off right, but the box he had found had been his answers to finally freeing himself of the dagger, so he'd be a victim to it no longer. Even that Belle could understand, but the fact he had lied for so long, and never told her she couldn't look past.

Especially when only weeks ago she had confessed her own sins to him, about Anna and her mother. She had poured her heart out to him, and he not even then did he tell the truth. She had felt an immense amount of guilt for using the dagger… The fake dagger to control him. She had thought she hurt him, and she hated herself for it. All this time she had spent punishing herself and dwelling in her mistakes, he had kept this from her, and he had no answer for that. Except for he had wanted to tell her then, but was terrified of losing everything.

In the end Belle found herself not wanting to leave. He had given her the truth as she wanted, and in the end she was still his wife, but she needed a reason to stay.

"Fight for me… Give me a reason to stay. Prove to me your power doesn't mean more to you than I do, that I'm not some fool… Please Rumple, fight for me like I have fought so hard for you."

Brushing a hand across her cheek the imp nodded. He owed her that, and so much more. Truth be told he was shocked she hadn't just packed her things, and left. He wouldn't have blamed her if she had. Still here she was fighting for him once more, like she always had.

Was power really worth sacrificing his entire future with his wife? Was the cost worth continuing to betray her, and Baelfire? Who at his grave the Dark One vowed to become a better man for? He had lost so much, and still he had her.

"OK sweetheart." He promised, he took her hand, and interlaced his fingers. "I promise this time… No more lies." He said lifting her hand, and giving it a gentle kiss.

In the morning he would go to the Snow Queen, and tell her the deal was off. She would work alone now, and if she dared to fight him on that he would fight back. Losing Belle, betraying his sons last memory… It wasn't worth it. He had just wished he could have told the truth to begin with.

For now though he just wanted to hold Belle and whisper nothing but apologies, and how much he loved her.

The beauty was relieved. Things worked themselves out. Sure she was still hurt with all the lies and deceit, but he told her the truth in the end, and he was willing to work on their relationship. The mirror had told the truth, except about one thing. At the end of the day Belle meant so much more to him than his power ever could.

"Let's go to bed." She whispered, giving him a soft hiss on his lips. I'm tired, and I just want to be with you."

Nodding in agreement Rumplestiltskin followed Belle up the stairs, and into their bedroom. True love had finally won out, and beauty and her beast had a truly long wrong ahead of them. But with true love on their side, they could beat anything. As long as it was together as husband and wife.


End file.
